planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/"Four"ish Enemies
Basically enemies with four masks slapped onto them but it EMPOWERS THEM!!! *'Octoblob 4': An empowered Octoblob which makes you feel like you're going to have a bad time. Which in fact, is what you're going to have near it. **'STATS' ***HP: 80 (+40 per 10 levels) ***AT: 8 (+8 per 2 levels) ***DF: 40% (+4% per 5 levels) ***Class: Poison/Hydro/Magic **'MOVESET' ***Ursula Burp: Does AT/2 Magic damage and AT/2 Volume damage. ***Gush Tentacle: Controls liquid to start suffocating enemies until someone attacks that liquid. This is a Hydro attack. ***Venomous Sludge: Whips out sludge from its very sludgy tentacle which does AT Poison damage, inflicts poison, and makes enemies quite sluggish. ***Icky Licky: A sweep attack which does AT/4 Poison damage to all enemies, poisons them, and makes them crave medicine! Uhh... not crave actually. Want. *'Squareblob 4': Now it's ACTUALLY square! **'STATS' ***HP: 20 (+8 per 4 levels) ***AT: 40 (+8 per 4 levels) ***DF: 20% (+20% per 20 levels) ***CL: Same as usual **'MOVESET' ***Square Oscillating Blah: Does AT Volume damage at first but it goes up and down so it starts doing AT Volume damage but then suddenly does AT*4 Volume damage. ***Door Shield: Puts up a door shield which summons 4''' normal Squareblobs. Only summons ONCE. ***Atrocious Singsong: Sings very unpleasently while changing frequency value rapidly thus damaging enemy's ears and doing '''AT/2 Volume damage to everyone while stunning them for 2''' turns. *'''Rainbow Bloon 4: It's now pretty much completely mixing up! **'STATS' ***HP: 30 (Random; that means it could either have 1+ HP or 10+ HP or something like that, but only up to 10) ***AT: 9 (Random; that means it could either have 1+ AT or 10+ AT or something like that, but only up to 10) ***DF: 0% (Random; that means it could either have 1%+ DF or 10%+ DF or something like that, but only up to 10) ***CL: Random/Random/Random **'MOVESET' ***All Mixed Up: Does AT Random damage; basically unpredictable. ***What Am I Again?: PASSIVE - Rescrambles its Random elements. Yes, it's very unpredictable. ***Zebra Bloon: PASSIVE - Upon death, split into FOUR Zebra Bloons. *'Four Etree': Our rogue/assassin/ninja Numberblock has became... very strong. Now Seventeen can USE FOURDS (swords which are in the shape of fours but are symmetrical)! **'STATS' ***HP: 68 (+17 per 4 levels) ***AT: 17 (+17 per 4 levels) ***DF: 34% (+2%) ***CL: Moon/Magic/Symbol **'MOVESET' ***Backstab: Stabs the enmy in the back doing AT*2 Iron damage. ***Surrealistic Stars: Conjures up eight stars and shoots two waves of them at all enemies, doing AT*2 Magic damage. ***Shade Clone: Makes a shadowy double which is similar to Four Etree but it's slightly weaker. ***Vengeful Fourd: All allies get a defensive aura against direct and indirect attacks, doing 80% more damage to the direct attacker, then 40% more damage. Indirect attackers get attacked for 20% damage. ***Fourd Slash: Does a sweeping Fourd slash which trips enemies. Does AT Iron damage. ***Creeping Death Mark: Manipulates its shadow to scare everybody. Everybody has a 50% chance to be unable to attack for 3 turns and takes 2x the damaged. ***Oneberblock: ACTIVE - At respectively 75%, 50%, 25%, and 0% HP, creatse 17 Ones. Off-topic-ly... *'Spikey Mervert': Starchlord did some tweaks and got the II Spikey Mervert. It seems sharp and pointy. Don't touch it... 'cuz it's also a bomb. *'Zebra Bloon': Due to some science-y trash, this Zebra Bloon can't be burnt down or killed with water! THAT MAKES OCEAN OBYN AND GWENDOLIN USELESS! *'Purple Bloon': A Bloon which resists ENERGY AND FIRE. NO JOKE!!! *'Ghost Bloon': Can you touch this thing? No. Is it wearing a ghost costume? Yes. What does that mean? Use energy to kill it! Physical attacks won't hurt it. *'Little Mouser': They're only here to steal your stuff. Pretty much you can kill them but they'll just regenerate after one turn. To translate, they STEAL YOUR FIGHTERS! *'Inanimate Osomatsu Insanity': If you remove some letters, you get Osomatsu San, which is directly what it's going to pelt you with. Includes... odd grammar similar to a person who places command binds on stuff. Luna-R Moon 4.4 It's back... FROM THE DEAD! Looks like Cuatro remade it, HUH?! And it looks like a moon rabbit... *'STATS' **HP: Consists of 4 parts ***Head: 4000 (invincible if you didn't destroy the body) ***Left Arm: 2000 ***Right Arm: 2000 ***Body: 4000 **AT: 0 **DF: 50% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon/Fighter *'MOVESET' **''Midnight Pound'': Jumps up and ground pounds promptly jumping into the clouds. Summons up four Spookies. **''Soul Steal'': Leeches 85% DP from all enemies. and gives half of it to others. **''Not the Rabbids!: Spews out '''three' Sherbet Bucklers... and also five Squareblob-4s. **''Blackhole Suction'': Sucks in two fighters and keeps them in its mouth for four turns. Rather a hindrance move. **''Luna-r Spawn'': The same but with some adjustments. ***At 100% HP it summons 1 Luna. ***At 90% HP it summons 2 Lunas. ***At 80% HP it summons 3 Lunas. ***At 70% HP it summons 4 Lunas. ***At 60% HP it summons 5 Lunas. ***At 50% HP it summons 6 Lunas. ***At 40% HP it summons 7 Lunas. ***At 30% HP it summons 8 Lunas. ***At 20% HP it summons 9 Lunas. ***At 10% HP it summons 10 Lunas. **''Nighttime Barrier'': PASSIVE - This thing can't be damaged until all Lunas are destroyed. Phew, that's a mouthful of enemies! **''Double Up'': ACTIVE - Has a 50% chance to summon twice the Lunas. **''Heal Them!: Same but it can heal fighters by WAY more and it doesn't have any limits. **''Rabbid Slap: Slaps the enemy for 100 damage. Hits eight times... so it can nearly pierce any shield. Keeps going if the shield is not pierced yet. **''Mouser Grip'': PASSIVE - Can steal backup fighters and damage them every turn unless the arm is attacked. **''Cat Throw'': Spits out three Lunas & Artemises. But why? DON'T ASK OTHER THAN IT'S GOING TO SCRATCH YOU TO DEATH! Inflicts Bleed to your fighters! Basically What it Summons *'Luna Loud 4': Basically a tank fighter. However, she does SO MUCH DAMAGE! *'Luna Girl': Glass cannon this time around except a plethora of moves can stunlock her enemies. *'Balloona Luna': Has only 4''' HP... but '''300 layers which have their own pops. *'Nightmare Moon': The debuffer. You're likely to get very weak. From this minion that is. *'Luna Villager '(Nightmare/Moon/Critter): ...but wah? Whatever, this is just a phantom but STILL! *'Lunaful' (Nightmare/Moon/Green): Sure, she's not named Luna, but she DOES have Luna in her name! *'Luna Slime' (Nightmare/Moon/Sunny): OKAY, OKAY. I didn't make this, I just found this on the internet, but credit to the artist! Slimy, on the other hand. And flies... so you need airborne attacks! *'Luna Lovegood '(Nightmare/Moon/Magic): Explain? Whatever. Turns the moontides easily. References *Luna-R Moon 4.4's Cat Throw is actually Luna-R Moon 4.4 spitting, not throwing. This is a reference to the obscure boss-specific challenge for Burt the Ball which tells you to throw a Bumpty at its back and make it fall. In reality, you have to GOBBLE ONE UP AND SPIT AT BURT ONCE IT GOES TO THE OTHER SIDE! **In fact, "Midnight Stomp" is a reference to Burt's stomp attack in his Phase 3. *The plan of Starchlord smacking Four Masks on enemies is a direct reference to Crash Bandicoot Purple where Cortex smacks Spyro masks onto Riptocs. The difference is that the Four Masks actually do something! Category:Blog posts